I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers for maintaining a liquid in a heated state within a container, and more particularly to a portable container having associated therewith an integral heating element in juxtaposition with the container wherein the heated element is supplied by a source of power to cause controlled heating of liquids within the container. The container contemplated herein will normally be used in a vehicle environment, or at the desk of a user.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with containers which are heated with integral type heating devices for maintaining the contents of the container in a heated condition. Even though the prior art has attempted to solve those problems, the prior art fails in one or more aspects to make a market impact.